Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for transmitting SOAP protocol-based message in an environment where the IP protocol is not supported.
Particularly, the present invention has been conceived to operate the radio device located remotely from IP-based Internet environment and provides a method and apparatus for supporting Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP) in a Short Message Service (SMS) and Cell Broadcast Service (CBS) environment of the conventional mobile communication system, which has a transmission capacity limited to a few dozen bytes other than the IP environment.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication systems developed to provide the subscribers with voice communication services on the move. With the advance of technologies, the mobile communications have been evolved to support high speed data communication services as well as the standard voice communication services. However, there is a need of more sophisticated mobile communication system to mitigate resource shortage and meet the high-speed service requirements of the subscribers.
However, the conventional mobile communications has a problem of difficulty in supporting the radio communication networks or devices operating based on the 2nd Generation communication or circuit switched technology, i.e. inappropriate for Internet Protocol (IP) communication. In the conventional 2nd Generation communication or circuit-switched radio communication technology, the circuit-switched voice service and SMS/MMS-based short message services are dominant, it is not easy to support IP communication technology. Particularly, a SOAP message is large in size and thus cannot be transmitted through SMS/CBS supporting the capacity of up to 80 bytes.